rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valka's Bewilderbeast
Valka's Bewilderbeast is the King of the Dragon's Hide and protects the dragons there. Valka serves this dragon and fights off enemies in his behalf Appearance The Bewilderbeast is a very large, spiky dragon with two big mammoth-like tusks and huge multiple wings. The front side of his bodies are covered with burr-like spikes, along with two lines of spikes along the eyelids, giving an impression of eyebrows. 'King's frills' can be seen on the occipital region. Their size appears to be slightly larger than those of the Red Death. Protrusions from the back of their head form a frill. Unlike the Red Deaths, the Bewilderbeast is unable to fly as not having proper wings enough for flight, mostly due to their colossal body sizes. This makes one of the few weaknesses that makes this species vulnerable. Proportions of upper and lower jaws are unlike those of usual reptiles, having a fish-like mouth with small teeth. His lips are similar to that of mammals like humans to enable them 'blow' actions. Interestingly, no nostrils are visible on their faces. Its hard, "coral-like amphibian skin" covers the whole body and the scales provide surprisingly robust defenses to the dragon. In total, this species has many unique characteristics, making it a very mammal-like dragon. Its many colours include ice white, muddy brown, and dark purple. Personality This snowy-white individual seems calm and very gentle, enough to let baby Scuttleclaws playing around his face when relaxing. In addition, he seems to not hold any ill emotions towards human beings and will be helpful to befriended humans and other dragons of the nest. This Bewilderbeast is rather playful and may have a sense of duty to come aid for any dangers of allies. The fact that this Bewilderbeast didn't hypnotize smaller dragons to obey him despite being able to do so proves the morality of high level this individual has. Saving other dragons from Drago and Eret's forces also contributed to gain further respects and loves from other dragons. He is so generous that he even feeds fellow dragons by gathering mass of fish for them. Powers and Abilities The Bewilderbeasts are Arctic dragon and their bodies have high tolerances to harsh natural environments of frozen and windy oceans. Bewilderbeasts' most notable and feared abilitiy is to burst stream of ice-turning water on contact like liquid nitrogen. This ice-blast is extremely powerful, and can create immense 'glacial explosions' on contact. Bewilderbeasts can either contain freezing airs in their bodies or to create cold mists themselves, and adapt this ability to shoot destructive projectiles. This ability to shoot ice is similar to the Flightmare or the Doomfang, a large sea dragon that shoots "blue fire" to freeze its victims. However, unlike the Doomfang, the Bewilderbeast shoot large sprays of freezing water that eventually turns into ice on impact. This is the only dragon confirmed to breathe ice. Seemingly, they can create glaciers and ice masses that are far larger than their own bodies. The fact that Bewilderbeasts prefer the hot springs near the volcanoes indicates that they do not take cold waters into their bodies to utilize ice blasts. The Bewilderbeast's breath appears to be freezing cold, which may be how they eject the sea water and are then able to reduce its temperature to below freezing right as it crashes into its target. The Bewilderbeast can use its tusks and head to battle. In the trailer, both Bewilderbeasts battled with their tusks and headbutts which is similar to how moose, deer and other animals with horns or antlers. Also due to the Bewilderbeasts large size they can throw themselves on to enemies and their weight is heavy enough to crush one of Drago Bludvist's war machines. Despite being quadruped, they can also stand quite well like some cats and dogs, or bears. Despite being enormous in size and having rather terrestrial form, they are true to their class; capable of swimming in surprisingly fast speed which is faster than the most fine ships. Swimming speed of fully matured Bewilderbeasts are beyond belief; they are capable of ignoring drastic hydraulic drags and water pressures due to their titanic body masses, being very agile enough to chase oceanic fish to feed other dragons, and are fast enough to demonstrate surprise attacks despite being so large. Also, the swimming itself produces devastating side effects at top speeds. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Animals Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Characters Category:Deceased